Talk:Patton
Is the discovery class Patton supposed to have a USS at the beginning?--Long Live the United Earth 22:02, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Not according to the list of ships the game's software provides -- many of the ships in the 22nd century lack prefixes. :I'm not sure about these registry numbers.. i can't say for sure, but someone once mentioned to me that some ships registries seem to change randomly each time you start a new game. Does anyone know this for sure so we can confirm the registry added here? -- Captain MKB 16:10, 13 September 2008 (UTC) The odf files lists the following: possibleCraftNames = "Discovery" "Patton" "Nebraska" "Niagara" // "USS Nebraska" "USS Dunn" "USS Cropper" "USS Ferrone" // "USS McBoeb" "USS Mattacks" "USS Bell" "USS Mercury" logoFileNames = "F_Discovery_Logo_1" "F_Discovery_Logo_2" "F_Discovery_Logo_3" "F_Discovery_Logo_4" Any line starting with // isn't actually used by the game, so there are actually only four potential names for this class, the other ones listed will never appear in the game because // makes the software ignore those lines The logo file name bits refer to a set of textures which give hull markings which identify a USS Discovery (NCC-100), USS Patton (NCC-101), USS Nebraska (NCC-103) and USS Niagara (NCC-110). And looking through the other ships this is the same for all Federation starship classes in the game, they list a lot of names, but block off any they don't have a texture for giving the name and registry on the hull – leaving only 3-5 names for each class in the game. The other races don't have the same system of hull markings so it’s not the same for them. The NX class seems to be the only one that doesn't have the USS prefix. And in light of that it might be interesting to note all the additional names on the ship class articles, but we shouldn’t have articles for ships other than those which actually appear in the game. --8of5 16:54, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Why would they have so many unused names in the software, and then mark them off to be blocked? is there some other portion of the game where these names are used, like a multiplayer mode or something we haven't covered here? :Even though these ships don't seem like part of the game, they were published along with it, I'm interested in seeing how we could include them. -- Captain MKB 01:58, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Nope definitely not used in any way, the two-stroke thing makes those lines in the odf invisible to the game - if you have a look at the odf files all the titles and explanations are behind them, so it's usable for anyone altering the file, but doesn't interfere with the code. Those extra names appear only in the odf, without modifying the game it’s impossible for them to actually appear in the game. At a complete guess I would imagine they had someone work up a list of names for all the ships, but when they decided to make the decal textures for the registry and names for the Federation ships it was either impossible for them to have that many interchangeable textures, or they couldn't be bothered to make them all. --8of5 05:13, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :Mike, do you actually have the game or are you working solely of the odfs? If the latter would you like a list of the registration numbers given in the textures? --8of5 17:11, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::I'm pondering my next move, as I'm working from ODFs that someone copied for me -- meaning I didn't even see the slashes and such formatting things. ::A list of the numbers, etc, and the file text would be appreciated at this point. -- Captain MKB 18:08, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::I shall endeavour to collate that in the next day or two :) --8of5 20:57, 21 September 2008 (UTC)